


What I Wouldn't Do

by Lemon_N_Lime



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_N_Lime/pseuds/Lemon_N_Lime
Summary: When the boys come home from yet another mission, it is immediately your responsibility to take care of them, as much as it is a pain in the rear to do so.





	What I Wouldn't Do

The boys had gone on yet another mission and you missed them dearly. They had gotten someone to relay a message to expect them within the week.

Settling into the couch to read you heard the door being unlocked, complimented with the sound of jingling keys. You looked up to find two bruised, battered, dusty and tired looking soldiers, but they still managed to wear smiles on their faces. Quickly hopping off of the sofa, you jogged towards them with open arms, ready to encase them with your compassion, despite their state. In return, they dropped their bags and hugged you back.

After they organized their belongings they each took turns washing up, using the one and only bathroom in your one bedroom apartment. To help the two super soldiers you took a load off their backs, literally, by doing their laundry for them. When you finished throwing in the last of the clothes you headed to the kitchen and started cooking dinner. The smell of steak started dispersing around your quarters. You started on the mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, and of course your famous chocolate, cranberry, pecan brownies. 

Once dinner was ready on the dining table, you found the duo dozing off on the settee. Steve huddled into the corner with Bucky dozing off against his shoulder. It pained you to wake the two up, but you needed to tend to their wounds, no matter how small, they also still needed to eat. Nudging Bucky, he shifted causing Steve to wake from his slumber too. 

"Steve, we fell asleep!" Bucky forced out in a hushed voice.

"Sorry (Y/N)." Steve apologized.

"No biggy. It's fine, you're exhausted, I'll bend the rules, but only this time, any other time you have to stay awake." You scolded the pair.

You examined the two and once you were satisfied with your work, you got the food and brought it to them.

"Eat up!" You cheekily stated.

"Thanks (Y/N )." The twosome groggily replied almost in unison.

Taking the dishes you headed to the kitchen once again. You had to admit, taking care of the two babies was tiring, it was starting to take a toll on you, after every mission they went on, this had become their set routine. Although they may be time consuming, you loved them and you wouldn't change a thing about your life, and right now, all that mattered were that the two were home safe and sound.


End file.
